


Capturing the Light

by SleepySsnail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Romance, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Human! Carla, Human! Happy, Humor, Photography, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke didn't really want to go to the festival. Lucy didn't wanna miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capturing the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yo people! This is my first attempt at a LokeXLucy fanfic! I hope yuns like it! I got the setting idea from a friend (hi ZombieChu), and I hope I do this pair justice. And now, ONWARDS!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO ONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Loke never really thought much of the festivals held in Magnolia. They were kinda fun, but he never really had a reason to go and there was no way he'd be going to the next one. The photography club had been busy trying to put together a portfolio of their best pieces, and that had the orange haired teen busier than usual.

Loke ran a hand through his hair and looked at the scattered pictures on his desk. They were good, but not good enough for the club. Loke glanced at his shelf of different cameras and lenses before going back to sorting the photographs. Not ten minutes in, the doorbell of the house rang and Loke had to go get it. The last time one of Loke's foster siblings answered the door, the twins Gemi and Ni practically attacked the pizza guy. As the orange haired boy started to open the door someone from the other side pushed it open and walked in.

"Hey Loke! How's it goin?"

Loke didn't even flinch as Natsu, Gray, and Happy made their way into the large house. Closing the door, Loke turned and asked, "What're you guys doing here? I thought you were out doing something."

Happy nodded and bounced up and down excitedly. The blue haired boy grinned and said, "We were on our way to the festival and we wanted you to come!"

Loke sighed and said, "Can't, I'm busy."

"With what?" Gray asked, crossing his arms, "Is it the picture thing again?"

Nodding, Loke turned to go back up to his room when Natsu stopped him by standing in the middle of the stairs. "Move Natsu," Loke demanded, but Natsu just grinned and said, "You can take your camera with ya right? Just take some pictures at the festival! It'll be fun!"

Biting his lip, Loke pondered the idea. It was actually a pretty good suggestion, especially coming from Natsu. Casting another glance at the three he sighed and said, "Lemme get my things and I'll be down."

Happy and Natsu started jumping up and down again in victory, while Gray just smirked. Running upstairs, Loke grabbed his jacket, phone, and one of his better cameras before heading back downstairs. Natsu laughed happily and shoved the group out of the house. On the way to the festival location, Natsu and Happy chatted excitedly about all the food and games while Gray walked in silence with Loke.

~LINEBREAK!~

Lucy looked around the festival in complete awe as Erza led the girls to the meeting spot. Natsu's idea was to get as many people together as possible and have as much fun as possible in one night. So far the ones who were coming were Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. Lucy and the other girls had found some yukata in a second-hand shop and had purchased them for the occasion.

Lucy had been talking to Wendy and Carla for a while, they had just moved to Magnolia, and Natsu had dubbed Wendy his surrogate little sister and wanted to show her everything. Meanwhile Happy had developed a crush on Carla and Lucy would always tease him about it whenever she got a chance.

Looking around, Lucy saw Natsu approaching with a wide grin on his face and Happy by his side. Immediately Juvia started nervously fidgeting and playing with her purse while she mumbled about how she wanted to play some games with Gray. As the boys approached, Lucy noticed that Loke was with them. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Lucy!"

The blonde turned to Erza who had called her and asked, "Yeah?"

"We're going to go get some snacks," the redhead's eyes gleamed as she said that, but she continued, "do you wish to join us?"

Lucy glanced at Loke who was standing a bit away from the group and said, "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes!"

Erza nodded and grabbed Natsu by the shirt and started leading him to the food stalls while he talked happily with Wendy. Glancing at Loke, Lucy spotted the camera hanging around his neck on a strap and asked, "You working on club stuff? I didn't think you guys met during the summer."

Loke looked up and shrugged saying, "We do this year round so we can get different shots. Natsu kinda dragged me here against my will."

Lucy giggled a bit and pointed towards some of the game stalls and said, "Wanna go over there? It looks like fun, and you might get some good photos."

Loke smiled and nodded, walking next to Lucy as they passed through the crowds of people. Lucy stopped at a few games and tried them out, winning almost every time she played, while Loke just lifted his camera and pushed the shutter a few times. Once, they spotted Happy and Carla who were trying out the goldfish scoop. Lucy laughed and commented, "If they're not careful, Happy'll clean them outta fish. He's really good at that."

Loke laughed a bit and said, "I can believe that. Want something?"

He motioned towards the food stalls and Lucy nodded before Loke walked away and returned a couple minutes later with an assortment of foods. Lucy smiled as Loke handed her some of the goodies and said, "Thanks."

Loke shrugged and started walking and Lucy followed him. The orange haired teen pulled out his phone and read something before turning to Lucy and saying, "Erza wants us to meet on the bridge for fireworks."

"Oh yeah!" Lucy exclaimed, "Apparently she spent a few days trying to find the best place to watch fireworks from."

Loke snickered and said, "That's Erza for ya."

~LINEBREAK!~

Loke leaned against the railing of the bridge and sighed. Natsu and Gray had started a small brawl somewhere and Erza had to punish them before coming to the bridge. Glancing over at Lucy the photographer asked, "So what club are you in?"

"Hmm?" The blonde looked up from her candy apple and said proudly, "The literary club! It's so much fun, and I've been able to improve on some of my stories!"

Lucy rambled happily for a bit before shyly apologizing for going off on a happy rant. "It's fine," Loke said, rubbing the side of his camera, "you can see how much I love my club"

Lucy laughed and turned so see could look out over the water. A whistling sound caught Loke's attention, and he glanced up to see a burst of color in the sky. "They started without Erza," he mused, "she's not gonna be happy."

"Yeah you're right," Lucy said, leaning on the railing as more fiery explosions lit up the sky. An idea toyed at the edge of Loke's mind as he lifted his camera and stepped back a bit. Lucy was staring happily at the fireworks and she didn't seem to notice Loke as he snapped a few pictures of her. The lighting from the fireworks wasn't the best, but it illuminated Lucy's face and gave her an angelic look. Loke smiled as he looked at Lucy through the camera lens. Just as Loke started to take another photo, Lucy turned to look at him. The orange haired boy froze as the picture took and Lucy's startled expression faded.

"The lights in the sky are prettier than me," she said with a sweet smile that made Loke's heart beat a bit faster. The photographer shook his head and said, "I beg to differ."

"You li~ke he~r!"

Both teens jumped and turned to look at Happy who was grinning smugly. Loke felt his face turn red and he was thankful that it was dark out. Lucy's face had turned bright red and she stomped over and started arguing with Happy while the others made their way to the middle of the bridge. Erza sent a knowing glance to Loke before pulling Happy and Lucy apart. Gray and Juvia were standing next to each other watching the fireworks, while Wendy and Natsu produced sparklers for everyone.

Glancing down at his camera, he pulled up the last picture he took of Lucy. Smiling, Loke lifted the camera and started taking pictures of everyone as the night went on. One thing was true though, no matter now many times Loke took a photo, Lucy was usually always in them. Loke didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! I listened to way too much Stereopony while writing this. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! - Ryuu


End file.
